Sora Uchiha
by SearchingForLala
Summary: Gaara x OC Warning: Spoilers The lost Uchiha was discovered by none other than Gaara. Konoha wants her to get back Sasuke and Sasuke wants her to join him in destroying Konoha. If this didn't suck enough, she has feelings to deal with involving a certain Kazekage. Life's hard.
1. Sora Julius

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters.

* * *

The sound of six kunai's each simultaneously slicing the stem of their target, echoed through the woods. The girl who threw them landed gracefully on her feet, and was pleased with her handiwork as the five apricots fell into the crowded basket. She gathered the kunai's, putting them into the holster around her hip, and grabbed the container, making her way back home.

The girl was taller than most her age. She had strong, lean legs and graceful movements. Her face was obscured by short, ink coloured hair that she refused to grow out. Short hair was much easier to maintain and though it grew past her midnight blue eyes, she learned how not to let it hinder her sight. The kunoichi also liked her face covered as it brought too much unwanted attention sometimes. With her jonin vest, she always wore long clothes to prevent sunburn on her ivory skin. They were also baggy for movement and again, sometimes her body brought too much unwanted attention.

It was a rather nice day and though the trip back home would take about an hour, she decided it was worth it for some free food. Not really free as it was stolen, but hey, the prices for fruits were escalating in Suna. When a pound of apples began costing almost the same as a small book, some measures had to be taken. She was _not _giving up book money.

* * *

The name was Sora. At least, that's what she thought it was. At the age of 8 (that was the general consensus), she had been found walking the streets of nighttime Suna. Not really walking as it was limping. She had no recollection of who she was, where she was from or why her eyes were so puffy. She had been crying about something. It was probably her broken leg. Why did she have a broken leg? No idea.

As she was limping somewhere (she had no idea where), Katou found her. He was 10 at the time, a mess of sand blonde hair and twinkling lavender eyes. The Julius family that consisted of a mother, father and son were on their way home from a gathering when Sora finally gave up and fell with an audible thump.

The young boy saw her fall first. Katou ran towards her, and the parents saw her next. The father, a gentle giant, picked up the frail girl into his brawny arms, and the mother, a medic nin, looked over her injuries.

"Katou, look away," shouted Yusa, the father, at the stand-stilled boy. But the boy couldn't.

"Blood," was all he could say. The girl had skin white as snow and dark liquid splattered her alabaster skin. It was dried into hectically cut black hair, stained her yellow dress and they looked like skintight gloves on her hands.

"I said look away!" This time, there was a shove and it forced violet eyes away from the gruesome sight.

Unwelcome tears welled into his eyes. He clenched his teeth, refusing it. He was going to a nin; he couldn't cry! This sort of thing with blood, injuries and people dying were things he would have to go through. He'd have to be the cause at some point. His parents were strong shinobi and he wanted to be just like them. He knew this and though he swore he never would, he cried. He felt helpless. He cried hard.

The family took her home with them and as the mother healed and washed the unconscious girl, the father looked to his son. Katou shriveled under the dark purple eyes of his father, and jolted when the man suddenly dropped to eye level. Calloused hands gently held the tiny shoulders of the frightened child and hard-set face matched his words.

"You are a nin, Katou," and the weighty voice settled into the air like lead, "what you saw today, you will see again. Are you scared?"

A frantic shake of blonde hair denied it.

"My son, it is okay to be."

After several hesitant seconds, he nodded and if not for the grave situation, Yusa would have grinned.

"That girl," Katou glanced to the door both his mother and the unknown were behind, "is she…dead?"

"No. Your mother will take care of her. She wasn't in a deadly condition; just a broken bone."

"What happened to her?"

Yusa sighed, wishing he knew. He had seen such sights before but this one was different. This one was a little girl in Suna, drenched in blood, during the middle of the night and there was no trace of pursuit on their way home. He was a teacher at the Academy, and he had never seen a face like hers before. Perhaps she was a visitor. No matter, if her condition were anything to go by, what happened would be news by tomorrow. In the morning he would have to find out who she was, and what could have happened but first thing was first. They had to take care of the young ones.

"I don't know."

Katou stayed silent. What more was there to say? He may have been a child, but he wasn't stupid. Quite the contrary, actually. He was star of the Academy and it made his parents proud. He was going to graduate and become a genin. He'd have a team of his own in a few months. He had to protect them, complete missions and become part of ANBU. Yes, it was his dream. As ANBU, he couldn't let his concentration wander. He needed a clear head.

After what felt like ages, Aika opened the door and both heads of blonde shot towards her direction. Right as Yusa was about to talk, she held a finger to her lips to shush him. He snapped his mouth shut and she came forward, gently closing the door behind.

"Her name is Sora," she said, approaching them. "It was sewed into the back of her dress. Her injuries are minor and I was able to fix the fracture in her leg, but there's a brace on it just in case. She's sleeping and I think she'll wake up tomorrow morning. " Blue eyes regarded her son, and she affectionately touched his cheek. "You did good, Katou."

He pursed his lips tight, feeling tears overcoming him once again.

"I'll report this to the officers," said Yusa. He stood, and his wife gave a single nod. He was gone the next second.

"Come," whispered Aika into her son's ear, and she tenderly held his hand, pulling him up from his seat. "Do you want to see her?"

Katou swallowed the tight knot in his throat and gave a nod. His mother smiled encouragingly and led him to the spare bedroom. She lay under green blankets and wore an overgrown white shirt, one he recalled his mother sometimes wore.

Katou didn't know what to expect but this certainly wasn't it. The only light was from the window as Aika pushed the yellow curtains apart and the moonlight shadowed her features. Sora was completely at ease, looking like an angel. He was stunned by how normal she looked; as if she wasn't wandering the streets of Suna injured and encrusted with blood having gone through what he imagined to be hell itself.

No, she looked serene. Her slight frame moved with each deep breath and he wished she'd stay asleep for a long time because if she did, he could forget that traumatic state she was in. Soon, watching turned into analyzing. She couldn't be from Suna; her skin was too pale. No matter what skin, it could not escape the desert heat unchanged. Her black hair was chopped disproportionately and it bothered him. Why? She must have cut it during whatever it was she was going through before they found her. He imagined it to be once long and silky, but now the longest layer reached the bottom of her ear. He could tell she had rather large eyes, even if they were closed. She looked peaceful, innocent. She looked…

"Pretty, isn't she?" His mother's soothing voice whispered.

He nodded.

* * *

She woke up and there was a lady beside her bed. She had long oak hair that reached mid back, kind blue eyes and had a golden hue to her skin. She grinned at her, and Sora felt the need to bow in greeting. Not knowing why but assuming it was customary, she tried to get out of bed to do so. She couldn't. There something encasing her leg, preventing her from standing. A brace?

"You shouldn't get out of bed so fast," and the lady began to put the green covers back over the girl. As she fumbled with the blankets, Sora examined her, trying to recall the woman taking care of her.

Who was she? Why was she nursing her? Now that she thought about, where was she? She didn't remember this room. In fact, she didn't remember anything at all. Panic sped her heart up and her breaths became harsher.

"Shh," the woman hushed, and a side of the bed dipped when she sat. "It's alright, don't worry. No one's going to hurt you."

Hurt? It wasn't pain that she was afraid of and she thought it strange. Perhaps she was used to pain.

"Do you remember who you are?"

A fan of black hair swayed side to side.

"Do you know what happened?"

The shake of the head was even tinier.

"Do you remember anything?"

There was no movement. She racked her brain for memories, searched deep into every crevasse for information but there was nothing. She was in a green room, a stranger by her bedside asking simple questions she couldn't answer and she was scared to the core of every bone.

She flinched beneath the soothing hand patting her hair. "You'll be alright. Just worry about getting rest, okay?"

She was a kind woman, and Sora assumed she must be a mother. Who was _her_ mother? Father? Her family? Did she even have one? Were they looking for her? Was she alone?

Like a sword, fear stabbed her chest. The woman stood and the thought of her leaving and being alone was imminent. A tiny hand reached for her pink shirt and Aika halted, looking over her shoulder to see the girl with tears threatening to fall. Those coral lips didn't speak, but her eyes did that for her.

"There's a boy," Aika whispered, "he's going to wake up soon. He always wakes up at this time and he's going to want to see you. He's my son, Katou, and you won't be alone. I'll be back soon."

The tiny hand dropped when the woman moved again, the door shutting gently behind her. Sora didn't see why they couldn't be in the room simultaneously. Perhaps he was a shy boy. No matter, someone was coming and that's all she needed.

The room was empty, and it was creeping under her skin. She looked out the window, hoping the outside would fill some of the void inside.

* * *

Katou woke up and the first thing he thought of was the girl. How was she? Was she awake? Who is she? What happened? He shuffled out of bed and didn't bother to brush his teeth or change out of his puppy pajamas. He did a beeline to the room, and once he got to her door, he turned away from it.

_What if she's awake? What do I say? Does she know I thought she was pretty? Oh god, I stared at her while she was sleeping!_

"Katou?" His mother was leaning against the wall, a curious look on her face. "You wanted to see her?"

Heat flushed his cheeks and Aika smiled. Her son was so cute. He fidgeted and she knew exactly what it was he wanted to ask but was too embarrassed to.

_Ah, how they grow. So cute, so cute!_

After several moments of adoring the pink on his face, she decided to put him out of his misery. "She's awake and I checked on her just a little bit ago. You can go talk to her if you like."

There was a nod of sand colored hair and Aika left for a cup of coffee, knowing her son wouldn't dare approach the girl while she was around. After seeing his mother turn the corner, Katou spun, took a deep breath, and turned the door handle.

* * *

She sat upright, half of her still under covers. She was gazing out the window beside her bed. Upon hearing the click of the door open, she turned to look at whoever it was.

Ash mauve met midnight blue and his heart skipped a beat.

He was frozen in place, and just stood there staring. He didn't even blink once and she wondered who this boy was and why he wouldn't move. Her head tilted ever so slightly, tendrils of black falling in the air. He was so still… she wasn't even sure he was breathing.

"Are you alright?"

The delicate bell voice brought him back from his daze. Katou realized he had just been openly _gawking_ at the girl… and that there was no air in lungs. He felt the heat rush over his face like a tidal wave.

_There goes a good first impression. Wait. Why do I even care what she thinks of me? Idiot, idiot, idiot. Breathe. Breathe. Okay. For God's sake, say something already!_

"Yeah." Real _smart._ In an attempt to gather up the remains of his dignity, he asked the first thing that popped into his head, "Who are you?"

Wrong question. She immediately became crest fallen. Her gaze fell down to her clasped hands, and charcoal hair curtained her face. She intently stared at those hands, as if the answer was held in the air between them. The gentle voice turned solemn and with words heavier than the world, she said, "I don't know."

…

Katou hadn't the slightest idea on what to do next. There were countless things he wanted to ask, like what happened, why she was covered in blood, how she felt, how she could be so pretty and a girl, but all thoughts disappeared when he realized she was crying. He didn't associate himself with girls; shunned them, actually. They were annoying and clingy. They talked non-stop, squealed until his ears bled and were obnoxious. They were nuisances he avoided like the plague and he sincerely believed in cooties.

So what did he do when he heard a tiny sniffle?

He panicked.

"Don't cry!"

He should've known that wouldn't work. What did he expect? She'd stop weeping, say 'thanks Katou, you're so amazing!' smile at him, go out for chocolate milkshakes and then they'd get married- wait, what?

No, instead of this, a heartbreaking whimper sliced the air and pierced his chest. The slender hands that once were intertwined now clutched at the blanket like a life line. He could see she was trying hard not to show it, but she was crying. He couldn't help but notice how petite she was. Her shoulders and arms shook, fighting back the overflowing tears he could see falling, splotching the blanket a darker shade of green.

His feet moved on his own, and by the time he realized it, his tan hand was over her quivering ivory one. She didn't look up to see him, too ashamed by the tears still dripping from the corners of her eyes.

"It's okay," he said, imitating the tone his mother used on him whenever he was scared. It worked; she stopped shaking and was taking steadier breaths. Katou waited until there were no more hitches before continuing. "I'm Katou Julius. Your name is Sora."

Large, moisture filled eyes darted back to him filled with more incredulity than tears, "Sora?"

_Breathe._ It was difficult when her eyes were so huge. He cleared his throat once, twice, before saying, "It was on the back of your dress."

She blinked and a second later, she smiled. She _smiled. _That's it. She couldn't be a girl. It was impossible! Girls weren't this cute! They were unsettling, insufferable creatures that made the most annoying sounds, smelled weird and-

"Thank you, Katou."

Yeah, he could like girls. They weren't so bad. Some of them were pretty, had a nice smile, soft skin, warm hands…

That was when he realized he was still holding her hand and as if it electrocuted him, he snapped it back to his side. She was surprised by the sudden retreat, but even more so by the strawberry color his face had turned.

"Ar-Are you hungry?" He would've face palmed. He was _stuttering._

He didn't have much time to scold himself as her stomach rumbled at the mention of food. _God, even her _stomach _sounds cute._

He turned for the door and stopped when he didn't hear her following. He remembered the brace she had and asked what she wanted to eat. She replied with a shake of the head, which he took to mean she didn't know.

"Stay here," _Like she's going to go anywhere, idiot, _"I'll bring you toast."

She nodded and Katou was no later out the door.

* * *

As he waited for the bread to become the most perfect shade of golden brown (he wanted to impress her with his toasting skills; he'd already gone through 4 slices), the rest of the Julius in the household gathered in the kitchen.

"Any news?" Aika asked her husband, nibbling on one of the abandoned pieces of toast her son made.

Yusa shook his head, smearing jam on his. "There was one file report of a girl having gone missing, but the picture wasn't her. Sora doesn't look to be from Suna but she couldn't have been travelling more than a day in the state we found her. The blood was also fresh, not dry."

"What are we going to do," Katou asked.

The father shrugged. "If nothing comes up in the next week, or if no one claims her, we take her to the orphanage."

Aika nodded, and Katou looked to his feet. The orphanage. He couldn't see her then, could he? She'd be gone. Heck, what did he care? He'd known her less than a day; she didn't matter. If no one took her in, where else was she supposed to go but the orphanage? It made sense. With that resolve, he nodded his head in agreement as well.

* * *

Later that day, her brace was taken off and she was able to roam freely. She mostly followed Katou around, and he didn't mind at all. Even if he said she was a bother, the tint of blush said otherwise. Aika mused that she was like a little duckling- the cutest duckling _ever_. Aika had taken the week off work to keep her company during her stay with them. Katou and Yusa went to the Academy for a good portion of the day. She didn't want to leave the poor girl alone and could only imagine the things that would happen to her if she did. Plus, she liked having a pretend daughter. Aika taught Sora the basics of cooking and she would help during meals. Sora wasn't a fan of dress up or dolls and that was a bit disappointing. Sora borrowed Aika's shirts and Katou's pants or if she wanted to wear a dress, Yusa's shirts did the job. They also took her for a haircut. Her hair was now only a bit longer than Katou's. Sora liked it.

* * *

Several days passed and little by little, they discovered Sora. She was a quick learner and avid reader. She had no patience for picture books and went straight to Yusa and Aika's room for her readings. She read the classics and apparently, the Julius family didn't have many good books. She ran out after the second day so Aika took her to the library. Her eyes were _massive. _And so, when the boys were at the Academy, the girls were at the library. She was also good at drawing and sometimes drew the landscape from the views of the windows in the house. She was courteous, neat and quiet, always enraptured in the world around her or her own thoughts.

There was a regular routine. Sora would wake up early to see Katou and Yusa off, giving a tentative wave. She would help Aika with household chores and when all of them got done, she was rewarded with a snack at a café while at the library. She liked sweets. They would go home, and she'd find things here and there to occupy her time until Katou's return. At 3pm, she sat by the door and waited. Not soon after, the boys would come through and she'd greet them with a smile. From then on, she'd be with Katou except near dinnertime, where she'd help Aika in the kitchen. There was no news of who she was or what happened.

* * *

On the fifth day of her stay, Yusa 'forgot' his lunch at home. Sora knew he didn't forget; the man hated carrots and always gave them to Katou during dinner, when Aika wasn't looking. The bento had carrots mixed with rice, and carrot soup. Aika probably knew it too and was angry her husband wouldn't eat it. Aika brought Sora on a surprise visit to the Academy during Yusa's break to spite the man. He laughed heartily on his 'mistake', taking the lunch and immediately eating it in front of his less than impressed and 'lovely' wife. The man looked like he was in pain.

"Can I see Katou?"

Yusa nodded eagerly, "I'll take you to him," he said a little too quickly, practically dropping the bento.

Aika had her mouth open to tell him to finish his lunch first, but the two were already making their way out the doors. The other staff members chuckled and Aika sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

"Phew. Thanks for saving me," Yusa said, letting go of Sora's wrist. She nodded.

They walked in comfortable silence to where Katou and his class were. As they walked, she observed her surroundings. There were a few trees that grew and she saw kids her age running around. They kicked up sand into the other's face, and the action was returned. Fascinating. She heard a thunking sound resound in the desert air and her attention turned to its source.

25 yards away from her, she spotted Katou; sweat matting his ruffled blonde hair. He was in a line with his classmates, each with a kunai in hand. It wasn't her first time seeing the weapon; they sometimes lay around Yusa's desk and she saw him put them into his hip holster every morning. But this was different. They were being put to use. Yusa stopped, not wanting to interrupt the class. She followed his example.

In front of each child was a target placed 25 yards away, and going down the line, they threw their kunai to hit the bulls-eye. No one was successful. Katou was the closest, hitting just the rim of the red circle.

The girls cheered, and the boys scoffed. Katou grinned, pleased with himself. It may not have been perfect, but it was the closest he'd ever gotten at this distance.

The next second, a kunai whizzed by his head, so close it was slicing the air he was taking. The sound of it piercing the wood silenced the entire class. It hit the center of the target. All turned to see who could've thrown it. Katou gasped.

Sora did it out of curiosity. Seeing the flying kunai's sparked a desire, and when none of them hit, she _had _to see if she could. It was rude, she knew, but that didn't stop her from opening one of Yusa's holster pouches, grabbing a kunai and throwing it like she were skipping a rock. She was surprised how her fingers knew exactly how to hold the weapon, her body moved of it's own accord into position and bam. It hit flawlessly, a little more than 50 yards away.

After seeing it hit Katou's target, she turned her attention back to him. Then she realized her mistake. He was angry.

Yusa let out a low whistle and it was enough to tear her gaze away from the smoldering violet.

"Nice," he said, and patted her head. It did nothing to smother that glare.

She went back home with Aika after lunch and at 3 she was waiting by the door. Like usual, she smiled upon their return but Katou didn't return the greeting. Instead, he ignored her completely and walked past her, into his room.

"Well, that was rude," Aika said, looking to the downcast Sora. "What happened?"

"Sora hit the bull's-eye mark about 50 yards away on her first try," Yusa said, stepping out of his shoes and giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She stole one of my kunai while I wasn't looking."

"Wow," Aika mouthed, watching the girl walk towards Katou's door.

"Katou," she said in a saddened tone, forehead against the door, "I'm sorry."

"Go away," was his muffled reply.

"But-"

"I said, go away!"

Sora was about to try again when a large hand squeezed her shoulder. She looked up to Yusa who shook his head and mouthed the words, 'a man's pride'. She had no idea what it meant or why it applied to Katou when he was a boy, but this was Yusa. He usually knew what he was doing so she let him guide her to the couch, where an unfinished book awaited.

* * *

There wasn't a response from the other side of the door and that made him feel even worse. Why was he being so moody? She didn't do anything wrong. Sure, the kunai almost hit him but he knew she wouldn't have done it if she thought it could have. She was that skilled. Skilled enough to hit a tiny circle 50 freaking yards away in one damned try when it took him a _week, _25 yards away to hit the freaking _rim._ Screw her; he had every right to be pissed as he was!

Where did she learn to _do_ that? Was she lying to him when she said she couldn't remember anything? Doubted that; she was a bad liar.

_Sora has trouble keeping quiet when mom asks if she saw dad put carrots on my plate._

Whatever it was, it wasn't fair. She just came waltzing into his life and messed it all up. He hated girls again.

There was only one way to solve this. 75 yards away, he had to hit that target. Only then would he be able to face her again. Sadly, there was no Academy tomorrow but they kept a few targets for practice in the backyard. And once he hit it, he would redeem himself.

* * *

It was a weekend and while drawing the view from the living room window in her sketchbook, she saw Katou outside, setting up targets. She knew exactly why and it made a corner of her lip tug upwards.

She set down the pencil and paper, full attention on the blonde boy. Yusa and Aika caught her smiling out the window, and tried to see what she was looking at. What they saw made them smile too, and they joined Sora in watching Katou.

It took him awhile but he had set up all the targets: one at 25 yards, another at 50, the last at 75. He took stance, and Sora was charmed at the level of concentration in his eyes, the deep crease between his brows and the set line of his lips. He threw the kunai, and it knocked into the wood.

"Yusa," Sora smiled, turning to the blonde man beside her, "May I borrow 3 kunai's?"

* * *

_YES! YES, YES, YES!_

He did it! He hit the first one and he could've danced with joy. Ah, it was a beautiful day out.

There was another thump.

_What?_

Right next to his, was a kunai angled to hit the exact same point. Shock eradicated the glee. He whirled around to see Sora smirking a few meters away, a kunai twirling around her index.

"Easy."

Rage didn't even begin to describe how he felt. He wanted to attack her, fight, but above all he wanted to win. He grabbed another kunai from his pouch, and threw it at the 50-yard target, hitting it dead on.

_Ha! Take that-_

Thud. Like the first one, her kunai was angled to hit the center his was covering. She walked up beside him, a meter between them. She regarded him and he knew his face was red with annoyance.

_Dammit!_

He grabbed another kunai, and steadied himself for the last one. Concentrate. Absolute focus. He zoomed onto that one spot, that infinitesimal circle he _had _to hit. The kunai flew, and struck into one of the outer white rings.

He couldn't do it. He heard her kunai cut the air, and it would probably hit. He couldn't beat her. She was better and he was supposed to be the best. He was going to be ANBU, dammit! And he lost to her.

"Ah. I missed."

_What?_

His head snapped up to look at the 75 target. He was confused when he didn't see another kunai. Violet scanned the area, and found her kunai buried in the sand.

She had completely missed the target. He had hit it. He… he won.

He frowned. It didn't feel as good as he thought it would. Why?

Katou turned to see Sora and their eyes met. Those midnight blue eyes were assessing him, seeing if he was happy with her defeat. He wasn't.

In that moment, he understood. She didn't care. It didn't matter to her if he had better aim than her or if she did than him. She didn't mean to hurt his pride but he had intentionally tried to hurt her. He ignored her, was angry over something belittling while she was anxious over losing him. This is why it didn't feel good; he upset her over his own selfish reasons.

He never wanted to see her unhappy.

Katou broke the eye contact, walking towards the back door. "Come on," he said, "Lunch is soon."

He didn't need to look back to see her smiling and that warmed his heart. Yes, this was much better. This, he could get used to.

They came back in the house and Aika called for Katou to help with setting up the table. When he disappeared, Yusa nudged Sora. She turned to look at the large man, and then down to the kunai in his hand.

"Throw it."

Sora checked the hallway where Katou had gone, before taking the weapon. She stood just by the doorway, eyes narrowing at the target. The kunai glided through the open space before hitting the last mark with deadly accuracy. Aika called them for lunch and Sora barely registered Yusa's shocked face, too distracted by food.

* * *

It was at the end of the week and they sat around the dinner table. Sora was fidgeting with her thumbs under the table and Katou was even more nervous than she.

"There has been no news of Sora's identity or of her situation," Yusa's tone was unbreakable, and Katou's hand found Sora's. "It was decided during the first day that after a week, if no one claimed her, she would be put to the orphanage and this still stands."

Katou's grip crushed her hand and he yelled, "Father-"

Aika's soothing voice stopped his sentence, "Katou. Let him continue."

When he continued to glare, Sora gently squeezed his hand and that seemed to relax him enough for Yusa to continue. "She has been claimed by the Julius."

The words hung in the air. When they finally seeped in, Katou's arms were around her tightly.

"Katou, you're crushing her," Aika scolded, but there was a smile to her tone.

Sora's shoulder was getting wet and that was the first time Katou cried in her presence. She tried to peek, but he only burrowed deeper into her shoulder.

"This is if she agrees," Yusa added, and in the kindest tone a man like him could muster, he asked, "How does Sora Julius sound to you?"

The entire time, Sora had been overcome with so much emotion she was going through shock.

They were offering her a place, a home, a chance to become a part of this… this _family_.

"I don't mind it," was her reply and Katou clasped her tight enough to bruise.

* * *

The documents were signed and filed the next day. Sora was enrolled into Academy for a month before being promoted to genin the same time Katou was. He was obviously irritated by this but was over it the next day. They were put into the same team, Yuuta's team, along with another girl named Chisaki.

Sora _hated _Chisaki.

Hate is a very strong word but it still didn't suffice in encapsulating the animosity the two girls had for each other. Chisaki was messing up their missions by trying to get Katou's attention. At first, it was irritation because the girl cared more about her looks than completing a mission. Then it became hatred when she called repeatedly claimed Sora didn't belong with the Julius family. Slowly but surely, the long haired platinum blonde with stormy gray eyes had made her way up to the top of Sora's hit list. It wasn't even passionate rivalry; it was pure, unadulterated murderous intent.

Yuuta-sensei often worried that one day, Sora would just snap and kill the girl. For her, it would have been an easy task and he knew she'd thought about it more than once. He had asked the Kage that they be put in separate teams several times, but the words teamwork and patience reoccurred in every conversation. If only they knew. Katou was helpless to stop Sora or Chisaki.

As time went on, it got a bit easier. The key word was a bit and it was only because Sora excluded herself from the outside world. She kept getting sunburns instead of tans so the only times she went out was for missions, training with sensei and when Katou dragged her out.

Thank the heavens, and by a work of God, they made it to the chunin exams. Chisaki was Sora's main motive to completing it. Once she became a chunin, she'd never have to work with that insufferable blonde _again. _It was a dream come true. Katou also managed to graduate and Sora swore that if Chisaki did, she'd plummet the girl back to genin. Luckily, it wasn't necessary.

Sora never took on missions that required a team unless she was put into one. She worked fine with others, just not superficial girls like she-who-will-not-be-named and luckily, such creatures were a rare species in Suna. It was just her luck that as a genin, she was stuck with one.

Now at 18, she was a jonin and Katou achieved his ambition of becoming ANBU. She had been offered a position as well but decided not to take it. She had no idea what Chisaki was doing nor did she care. Yuuta-sensei had a new squad of genin this year. He was an acquaintance but not really a friend, just her sensei. They weren't a close knitted team like some were but again, no one cared. They did what they did to survive, had each other's backs and came out as successful nins. In Suna, that's all that mattered.

* * *

Sora arrived back home and threw an apricot at Katou, who caught it easily. He had grown to be 6ft tall, well built and handsome. He maintained some of his childish features, which was not something he liked being told. Despite having inherited his father's features, he resembled his mother most. Again, something he didn't like being told. No matter, Sora loved to tease.

"How's it going, pretty boy?"

His retort was throwing the fruit back and she caught it without bruising the skin. She bit into it, the sweet nectar quenching her thirst from the desert sun.

"You stole those, didn't you?" He looked up from the paper in hand, turning his head over the couch to see her setting the basket on the kitchen counter.

"Not from a farmer," she responded. "Just some fenced field in the woods."

Katou's blonde brows furrowed, and he looked disapproving at her when she sat next to him on the loveseat, "That's farmland used specifically for providing nins on missions food. I'm ANBU and I can arrest you for that."

"Blondie, you could try." Katou failed to suppress the grin.

Sora wasn't so ignorant. She knew exactly what it was before she infiltrated it. If it belonged to a farmer, she didn't touch it. If it were important in any way, she didn't go near it and although it sounded imperative for nins, she knew it wasn't. Why? Because they'd been sprouting like grass in the northern woods lately and it was that farmland used for nins that raised the prices in the market. It didn't take a genius to know that Suna was low in agriculture and with the threat of war breaking out against Akatsuki, more nins were being sent out on missions which meant of course, the need for food amplified. This increase either meant more imports or creating more farmland from Suna territory. The latter was cheaper and now a possibility with the desert soil after the recent discovery of a new jutsu from the Earth Country. Suna traded several of their military jutsus in exchange; a small price in comparison.

Sora read the newspaper whenever it came, and completely supported the Kazekage's choice in deciding farmland over imports, even with the consequence of increasing prices in the market. Once the growth in missions declined back to normal, there would be lots of fertile land and the prices would be lower than ever. Suna would also be further independent; agriculture had always been a crippling weakness due to the climate but it was now minimized.

However, this wasn't an issue of politics. It was about her books and they had more than enough fruits to spare.

"Kankuro-" And Sora knew what he was going to say.

"Do _not_." Katou parted his lips again to speak despite warning, and Sora was off the couch the next second, making way to her room.

Since 16, she had been pestered about joining ANBU alongside Katou. Sora refused the offer and has done so repeatedly. It wasn't because she lacked skill or tactic; it was the blood.

As a shinobi, killing was inevitable but that didn't mean blood was. Everyone thought the two came hand in hand but Sora had gone through great lengths to avoid it, or at least keep it off her. She used Katon jutsu; rather than slay, she burned. Growing up, she learned medic jutsu from Aika; rather than stab, she poisoned. Blood was her greatest fear, and it was an irrational one. The only ones that knew of it was the Julius family.

* * *

Sora and Katou sparred often and due to their clashing styles (water and fire), it was always a spectacular (and very steamy) sight. During their first real spar, Sora had thrown a kunai and it cut Katou's upper arm. She winced at the sight of blood but thought it more out of compassion, of having hurt her best friend. When one of Katou's clones disappeared from her kick, the original was right behind and jumped her. They fell unto the ground and Sora pushed him off her. Katou whooped in victory. He was jumping, merrily shouting his triumph to the heavens and Sora sat there on the ground, unmoving. Her eyes were stuck on the smear of Katou's blood on her hand. It was a smudge from grabbing his upper arm to shove him off her, on the heel of her right hand. It couldn't have been bigger than an inch.

It felt like someone poured acid down her throat, corroding her insides, coming out her eyes. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't scream. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare at that rusty red until Katou noticed and asked, "Sora?"

"…off."

He came closer, violet eyes watchful as she trembled, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Off…get it off. Get it off, get it OFF, GET IT OFF!"

She was rubbing her hand against the sand, but the grains only clung to the liquid. She frantically wiped it on her clothes, took them off, threw them on the ground and strong hands grabbed her wrists from behind. She struggled; fear still running through her veins. She could feel it all over her hand, all over her arms, shoulders, chest, legs, everywhere.

"Sora, stop!" It was Yusa, but she didn't care. She had to get it all off. "Katou, what happened?"

"I don't know!" It was like he was back to when they first found her. He was helpless to do anything for her, "We were fighting and then she-" his sentence was broken by a blood curdling scream.

The shriek lasted an impressively long time before it died down to wails, to sobs, to whimpers, and her knees slowly gave way until they hit the ground. Her entire body slumped, and the only thing keeping her up was Yusa's grip on the arms above her head.

Later that day when Aika came home, they discussed whether or not she should continue on the path of a shinobi. Despite the learnt phobia, Sora couldn't imagine herself doing anything else and it just felt…right. With time, she learned to control the anxiety of seeing it and when it got on her clothes or skin, she didn't scream. The emotions were as raw as the first time but she gained a control over it.

She could handle jonin. She couldn't handle ANBU. ANBU specialized in torture, above S-class missions and assassinations.

Too much death. Too much blood.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Katou answered it and came to Sora's room to relay the message. He opened the door and saw her lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, lost in her own thoughts.

"The Kazekage wants to see you."

* * *

A/N  
Here's the revised and altered version of my previous fic, The Lost Uchiha. Hopefully, it was good :P  
Anyways, REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!  
I happen to like apricots and learned they _can_ be grown in desert-like climates. Cool, huh? Googled that stuff.


	2. Propositions

_So. They sent _you _this time._

Sora was in the Kazekage's office by summoning, the redhead sitting at his desk with the tattooed man Kankuro standing beside him. She glared and he smiled.

Kankuro was in charge of military and everything he ordered was consented by the Kazekage. This included ANBU members. Kankuro picked the individuals he thought suited for the job and with the Kage's consent they were recruited upon acceptance of the offer. When Sora was first asked at 16, she denied and they left her alone for a few months before doing it again. Every time, it was some ANBU member or jonin. Lately, they'd been persistent and she imagined it was because of the impending war. For the past several weeks, Kankuro had been asking Katou to sweet talk Sora into joining and when that didn't work, he visited her personally. That was fun. It seemed Kankuro gave up after that one visit and they were using the Kazekage himself as the last resort.

They really were desperate.

_I feel loved._

On the other end of the room, Kankuro was filled with excitement and smugness. He had been forced to play his trump card and there was no way Sora Julius could get out of this one; this was _Gaara_.

Since gaining position over decision on military forces, this one girl had caught his attention and it wasn't just her good looks. That was only a little bit. At the age of 14, she achieved jonin status and often went on A-class mission solo. She failed none. Since attending Academy, she had been the top of everything and worked her way up the ladder rapidly. She'd refused joining ANBU for reasons unknown, but whatever it was, they _needed _someone like her on the forces. Okay, maybe not needed but desperately wanted. Kankuro recruited ANBU like he collected puppets and this was one he was_ not_ going to let slip through his fingers. He tried to coax Gaara in trying to persuade her and the Kage had been very reluctant to do so. He was not one to needlessly talk. However, Kankuro was persistent. Not only did Gaara have the intimidation with his glare, authority with his title but he could unknowingly charm the pants off any girl. After weeks of grovelling, the redhead finally broke and gave in, wanting nothing more than to get rid of his older brother's whining.

He just wanted it over with.

The Kazekage and Sora had met on several occasions, all of them formal. She was a nin and he was the Kage, after all. One of the things he'd come to like about the girl was that she didn't push boundaries unnecessarily. When there was a mission and she was summoned, she came, he explained, she accepted, got the job done, wrote an impeccable report, got her money and was gone until needed again. She didn't stay to chat, didn't try to avoid the assignment and most of all, she didn't fail. She did what she had to do and did it well. He liked this system and sighed heavily inside, as he was about to cross the line. Time to get it over with.

"I would like to hear the reason as to why you refuse to join ANBU."

Sora put her hands in her pockets and Gaara took note of it. She would only relax if she was confident and so he settled back into his seat in acceptance of this challenge.

"Does it matter? It's optional and I don't want to."

Hm. Shinobi who refused to be submissive by being arrogant were rare with him, but he had already dealt with several. He was disapproving of her insolence but were he in her situation, frustration was understandable. It didn't mean it was acceptable.

Her reply was something he'd predicted. Gaara slid the file he had prepared for this scenario on his desk towards her. Sora looked at the file, walked to the front of his desk and picked it up.

As she read, Kankuro explained, "The contents within that file are past offences you have committed but were not penalized for. They include several accounts of using B-class and above jutsus while not in a training ground, assignment, or with permission, using high class medic jutsu on a civilian without being a registered medic nin and the most recent has been," and he smirked, "theft."

_You little fuckers._

At first, this whole ANBU persuading thing was frustrating and annoying, but she managed to get a little fun out of it. Now, she was pissed.

Sora and Katou had extreme sparring sessions in their backyard or somewhere in the woods or wherever. They didn't like training grounds because other people felt free to intrude whenever they felt like it. With Katou being popular with the girls, it was often. The interruptions were irksome and so they chose secluded places to train. They both forgot they needed permission. The second offense was when a Suna civilian man of around 30 years was going through spontaneous pneumothorax in the middle of the fucking streets. He just dropped to the ground and was coughing hard enough that his body looked to be spasming. Sora ran over, did a quick examination by sending her chakra into his body. Once discovering the collapsed lung, and the rupture of a small air sac, began work right then. So she wasn't licensed for the work but she knew what to do and the man was _dying. _Sora couldn't believe it was on her record under criminal offenses!

And as for the theft…fine, she deserved that one, even if they had a tonne of food.

These were all listed under minor offenses (except the medic one but circumstances allowed it to be) and she wouldn't get jail time or be stripped from her rank but they were playing dirty. Damn sand nins.

"I'm guessing," she said with forcefulness laced in her tone, "that this is supposed to scare me?"

"It's not a threat," Kankuro said and he was enjoying seeing her in such a vexed position. They had her and he was about to fly through the roof. "It's a bargaining chip. Join ANBU and it'll be gone. If not, well, you have quite the hefty fine to pay."

Hefty didn't even begin to describe the price. Sora set the folder back down on the desk and looked the Kazekage straight on. She refused to back down. "I'd rather pay." She said it as if the word was die instead of pay.

Jade eyes narrowed fractionally. He didn't know if she was bold or just an idiot. Why couldn't she just join ANBU? It was a remarkable accomplishment for any nin and came with great honor. This girl was capable of the tasks and based on her record and Kankuro's unfaltering pursuit, he doubted she would be taken down easily. No, this wasn't about her reliability. She was challenging him. Rather than cross, he was amused. It had been awhile since someone had dared.

Kankuro was baffled. "What? There's no way you have that kind of money! Sure they're minor but the number of times you've done them will…"

Sora droned him out, focused wholly on the jade set of eyes staring just as determinedly at her. "How much?"

Gaara remembered the number at the bottom of one of the pages. "3 860 000 ryo."

She made a conscious effort to keep her jaw in place. Wow. She did not expect _that._ It was the equivalent to 4 S-class missions! She supposed it did make sense if you counted all the times Katou and her sparred. It was a few times… everyday. This sucked; Katou probably wasn't charged because he was ANBU!

Sigh. It was too late to back down now and even if given the chance, she probably wouldn't. She cursed her pride. Sora did have the money but that would delve right into her stash for books and snacks… and clothes and weapons and canvases and paints and… her inner self cried.

Sora wouldn't be able to continue the eye contact without him noticing how devastated she was, so she broke away to turn her gaze on Kankuro. It quickly turned to a glare.

"When do you want it by?" _You fucking jerk._

He was still recovering from the shock. His mightiest weapon was… futile.

Gaara supplied the words, "Here at 7."

And then she turned for the exit. Sora wasted no time in getting out. Without a single goodbye, she walked out the doors.

Gaara watched her retreating form with a new curiosity. Once the doors closed behind her, he regarded the still gaping Kankuro.

Yes, she was interesting.

* * *

She was lamenting. Sora pulled the black briefcase under her bed out, sent a surge of her chakra into the lock and it opened with a click. She opened a different empty, normal black briefcase and began transferring the money, counting to 3 860 000 ryo. Sora had no attachments to money but that wasn't to say her heart didn't get heavier with every stack she put in the second case. She had saved up all this money and now all at once, it'd be gone. She'd have maybe 30 000 ryo left. She'd have to take up a whole bunch of missions, and fast.

_Ugh. And I was getting used to being lazy_.

There was a knock on the door and Sora inwardly groaned, recognizing the chakra signature like her own.

_Katou._

The door handle turned and Katou managed a few steps inside before stilling at the sight. Regaining posture, he took a few more, closing the door behind and sat next to her.

"Let me guess," he said, "They're holding your signed copy of the Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi ransom."

Sora wasn't in the mood for jokes. She continued to sort the money and in monotone said, "They're fining me for using high class jutsu outside of missions and training grounds, for that one guy with that lung problem and thievery."

His smile fell, replaced by a frown. "You can't be serious." She threw him a does-it-look-like-I'm-joking sneer. "How much?"

"3 860 000 ryo." An empty second passed. "Close your mouth."

It snapped shut before speaking again in outrage, "That's ridiculous! You saved a man's life for crying out loud!" He began to stand up, "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!"

"Idiot, stop." She grabbed his ankle mid-step and he lost balance, falling unceremoniously to the ground. "All the charges are valid. No matter which way you look at it, they're true. It was either this or joining ANBU. After I pay, they'll leave me alone." She sighed, going back to counting money.

Katou was at a loss. She was right. _Like always. _"I'll pay half-"

"Shut up," she snapped, and midnight scowled. "I can pay for it myself."

"I was the reason for the sparring-"

"It was mutual. However, this is _my_ choice, Katou. I am in no dire need of money and I can regain it." She turned back to the money in her hands and waved a dismissive hand, "If you want to help, be a good boy and make me some tea. With honey, just the way I like it."

It worked. It always did.

Katou got to his feet again and she didn't have to turn around to see his flaming appearance. "Make your _own_ damned tea! For God's sake, Sora! Why don't you ever let anyone help you? This is partially my fault and I should take responsibility too, and not just throw it on you but _no._ You're too prideful! You think you're independent but you can't even join ANBU because you can't stand the sight of blood! What sort of shinobi-" He stopped, but it was too late.

The unsaid words hung in the air. It was as if time froze for the next extreme moments.

His soft-spoken words of apology diffused through the silence. "Sora, I-"

"Leave."

For the count of 10 heartbeats, he didn't. Katou stood motionless, perplexed as to how this came to be, what he should do now. It was always at times like this where he tried to aid her in some way, _any_ way, but was unable to that he stopped thinking and went too far. It was more than likely related to when they first met. When she first saw his blood on her and how helpless he felt during the time that in the present, he still felt the need to make it up somehow. The best thing now though, was to silently leave. So he did.

When the door closed, she let out the breath she was holding.

_Phew. That was close._

Sora slid her black briefcase under the bed and took the handle of the other. She thought about walking through the front door, but Katou would probably stop her so she went out her bedroom window.

Did she feel guilty? A little bit, but it was necessary. Sora knew Katou like she knew Jiraiya's first novel, 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja,' and read him just as well. She took no offense to his almost insult; something so petty couldn't harm her. She understood where it came from and that he didn't mean it. Katou was someone easily overcome with his own emotions. He was probably wallowing in remorse back home and when she went back, he'd give a bone-crushing hug and apologize relentlessly. She'd forgive him and all would be well once again.

_Actually_… she looked to the sky. Yusa was out with his friends at some bar, and Aika would be finishing her shift at the hospital soon. Sora would have to quickly visit the Kazekage and make up with Katou if she wanted to avoid him telling the parents, in need of some advice. They'd know what she was up to and would not appreciate her manipulating their son...again. She wasn't in the mood for a lecture, so she placed more chakra on her feet and sped forward through the sand, towards the Kazekage's office.

* * *

_She's early._

It was 6:40 and though he was only finishing up his papers, Gaara didn't like being disturbed. However, he made an exception for her and let Sora through the doors. The girl stepped through, eyeing the nins guarding his office. The doors closed and midnight saw jade. She walked with confidence to his desk and placed on it a black briefcase that sounded a low thud. She clicked it open and like a clam, it opened and displayed its contents.

With one thorough evaluation, the Kazekage nodded his consent. He was impressed that she had that kind of money so readily available.

She closed the lid and locked it. "Great. Don't bother me again."

She turned to leave.

As if he was going to let her go that easily.

"I propose a trade."

She halted. Another _one?_

The thought of just walking out and ignoring him was quickly reprimanded. This was the Kazekage; she couldn't just ignore him. Secondly, judging by the situation she was in, it probably had something to do with her money. It'd be better to listen. Sora turned back around and faced him, her eyes narrowed. He wore the same stoic expression but there was something in his eyes. He looked… amused.

_What the hell?_

She crossed her arms, spiteful that she was being looked at like a toy. "Let's hear it."

"I assume that this," and his gaze fell to the briefcase in front of him before returning to hers, "has taken its toll on your current finances."

Sora raised her chin slightly to show she was listening and interested.

"I'm willing to return it and erase all offenses."

"On what terms?" _If he says the word ANBU, I just about might become a missing nin._

"I require an escort to Konoha in the next 4 days."

After her mind processed the words, she immediately became suspicious. She analyzed every word, every possible meaning behind them and found nothing. Watchfully, she asked, "That's it?"

"Yes."

…

"That's seriously all you want?"

"I do not repeat myself."

Her tense body relaxed when she saw no deceit.

Well. This was a positive turnout. She wanted to ask why, but that might give him second thoughts and then take back the offer. With a tentative grin, she said, "Sure."

"Be prepared at the Suna gates by 6 am in four days."

"Understood." He nodded and went back to the paperwork.

This was… strange. Aversely, she walked forward and grabbed the suitcase. She half expected him to yell, 'Psych' and then take her money but he didn't. The Kazekage was absorbed in his work and paid no mind, even when the case was off his table and by her side.

_Strange._

She walked out the doors and it was only then she realized the breath she was holding. Sora exhaled and made her way back home at quick pace. Luckily, the parents weren't home. As expected, Katou squeezed her breathless and practically groveled at her feet for forgiveness. Being the kind, caring and compassionate human being she was, she said, 'K' and then went to sleep.

For some reason or another, she couldn't get the color green out of her head. It must've been the heat.

* * *

A/N

Ugh. I really should be doing school work but...meh.  
And so, the kindle to a flaming infero of _love _has been ignited! Ridiculously cheesey, I know.  
This story's plot line is rushed and will develop VERY quickly. Lots of drama, lots of emotions as a forewarning  
REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


	3. Setting off

Sora was leaning against one of the Sunagakure gates posts, patiently waiting for the Kazekage. Sora wore her regular beige flak jacket that was worn by most Suna jonins, except she got rid of the sleeves. Those were annoying her. Long and baggy black pants and shirt accompanied it. She also had on a hip and thigh holster to hold weapons, her storage scrolls and medicine.

The escort had arrived early, having already packed the night before and finished the last few pages of her latest book.

She'd been standing there for about 10 minutes. She had been grimacing the entire time because she realized that she had been taken pity of.

The Kazekage gave her this trade because he knew very well that no matter how good of a shinobi she was, 3 860 000 ryo was _way_ too much for her to have any decent amount of money left over. It was a thoughtful gesture, but Sora's pride took a toll. She could very well take care of herself, dammit. She didn't need someone like the cold, calculative and stoic Kazekage to be _sympathizing_ with her. However, it was too late to go back on the offer; she had already accepted.

Thus, instead of fuming, she made a resolve. Sora had made a tally.

Kazekage: 1 Sora: 0

The table had to balanced before she was satisfied.

Right on time, she saw a tuft of crimson hair making it's way towards her. For a second, she didn't recognize him. He wasn't wearing the white Kage uniform.

As Gaara made his way towards her, navy eyes scanned his new appearance.

He wore full-length dark trousers that had laces at the bottom, stopping a few inches below his knee. He also wore a long sleeved crimson coat that had flaring hemlines on the front and back. A grey holster vest went over one shoulder and two buckled belts held his gourd. There were also two grey belts loosely around his waist and for what reason they were there, she did not know.

Fashion statement? Doubtful.

Her eyes roamed back to his face and they widened in disbelief upon seeing a red that wasn't his hair.

_Is that…a tattoo?_

No way.

But she stared and it wasn't a mirage. The Kazekage had a tattoo of the kanji love on the left side of his forehead. He also had no eyebrows.

The Kazekage cap had been hiding a lot. She may have to reconsider him having no fashion statements.

By the time Gaara reached the gates, Sora had composed herself back to her uncaring appearance.

"Ready?"

"Hn."

And just like that, they were off, on their way to Konoha.

* * *

They had been travelling in comfortable silence for several hours before the Kazekage raised a hand. The pair stopped simultaneously and he said, "Lunch."

Sora made no complaint and sensing that this area in the forest was clear, nodded her consent.

She took a storage scroll from her hip holster, opened it and poof! There was an assortment of containers she picked one at random. It encompassed sandwiches and a few stolen apricots.

Gaara also took out a storage scroll from his holster and picked out some bread and water.

Sora eyed his food with distaste and the words came out of habit, "That is not nutritious enough."

During the time Aika taught her to cook and medic jutsu, Sora learned the importance of a healthy diet. From then on, she practically shoved vegetables down Katou's throat. Whenever the boy ate something that lacked in nourishment, she never failed to point it out and fetch him something more suitable.

If her statement peeved Gaara in any way, he did not show it. "It will suffice."

She didn't care about his dismissive tone.

"No it won't," and she picked up one of her apricots and tossed it in his direction. He caught it easily, and gently enough not to bruise the fruit. "Bread is high in nutritional value because it's rich in complex carbohydrates, proteins, vitamins, mineral, fiber and because of its bulkiness, it satisfies hunger longer and is less fattening. However, it's got nothing on these," she lightly threw her own apricot in the air, and it landed back into her palm. "They're low in calories, an excellent source of vitamins, carotenes, potassium and anti-oxidants. They're also one of the ingredients used in the Military Ration Pills." She took a bite out of hers and Gaara eyed his thoughtfully. "Out of all the food I could've stolen, I took those. Eat it."

His slender hand twirled the fruit with new consideration. Gaara didn't like being lectured and planned to ignore the babbling girl. However, the dislike was forgotten once realizing this was what Kankuro had been smiling victoriously about after discovering Sora Julius was a thief. Gaara had briefly wondered what a jonin like her would have to steal. Apricots. She was an apricot thief.

He had the unexpected and sudden urge to smile.

Gaara hid the slight tilt of his lips by taking a bite of the fruit. The honeyed taste wasn't so bad and so he took another.

Sora was smiling at her achievement. He liked it.

Kazekage: 1 Sora: 1

Ah, life was right once again.

And then it wasn't quite so well. "It is rude to stare."

Gaara's words broke Sora's little moment of satisfaction. She had been looking at the half eaten apricot and raised her eyes to scowl at him. "I am not-"

But then her attention had been diverted along the way to the pale lips, glistening with the fruit's nectar. Abruptly, she became _very_ thirsty.

For the briefest of moments, she wondered how he would taste and her tongue licked her lips.

"You're doing it again."

Startled by her act and thoughts (what was _wrong_ with her?), Sora averted her attention elsewhere, like her original objective: bored jade eyes.

She glared at them. "I wasn't staring."

An inconspicuous, naked brow rose in doubt of her obvious lie.

Knowing she wouldn't win this argument, Sora backed down to eating the rest of her lunch. Gaara caught the submissive act and went back to eating the rest of his fruit with a tiny smirk.

This could be fun.

* * *

This was _not_ fun. The damn Kazekage was messing with her and Sora did not appreciate a speck of it.

Arrogant asshole.

There was no possible way that he was in _this_ much of a rush to get to Konoha. The speed was near impossible and Sora just knew he was doing it to push her. Why? She hadn't the slightest idea; she never even knew the Kazekage could be playful. The idea itself was unsettling and Sora didn't know what could've happened to trigger this side of him. She was quickly realizing there were many things she didn't know about the Kazekage.

The kunoichi knew one thing though: she refused to lose whatever game he was playing.

Sora laced even more chakra into her legs and in several minutes, passed him.

* * *

Gaara was impressed. The girl was not only able to keep up with the speed he'd set, but even exceeded it. Her determination was admirable…and idiotic. Surely, with her medic knowledge, the girl knew her body wouldn't be able to handle such labor without consequences. The Kazekage expected her to stop after an hour at most, but now they were at three and she was still going.

The girl was completely irrational.

He should've stopped and let her win rather than setting his speed to be the same as hers; the kunoichi's hurting body would be a hindrance the rest of the journey, but the Kazekage was far too curious. It was like being a kid with a new toy and his sadistic nature was resurfacing. How far could she go before breaking?

The more rational side of his brain reminded him that this was still a bad idea. She would get hurt and perhaps even injure herself.

Gaara waved it off.

If she gained any injuries, the girl knew medic jutsu and could heal them afterwards. She was a jonin; her idiocy had to stop at some point. Surely, she'd stop before her condition became so dire that she couldn't even heal herself.

Half an hour later, Gaara realized he'd been wrong.

The soaring figure next to him that was the kunoichi suddenly fell, plummeting to the ground. The Kazekage's sand swept out from his gourd and caught her in a bed of sand. He stopped on a thick branch as the sand lifted the panting girl to him.

It was clear from her state of collapse that Sora couldn't even stand, let alone heal herself. It was all she could do to drink in those lungful's of air. Yet, despite her exhaustion, she managed to look the Kazekage in the eye and wheeze out, "Jerk."

Gaara made no visible response to the insult, as he was too busy with hiding his own fatigue. "Fool."

Her glare said that if she could've punched him, she would've. However, her one word insult took a lot of effort to say and Sora was low not only on chakra, but also stamina.

She blinked and felt the lead weight of her eyelids. They fluttered from her struggle to stay awake before closing in defeat. Sora was asleep.

Gaara let his tiredness show after. He was winded, muscles sore and sat down on the branch. Jade eyes glared at the sleeping form. This girl was a nuisance, making him as reckless as her. This was what he got for trying to be considerate of someone's financial situation. He'd gotten too soft.

After catching his breath, the Kazekage and his sand carried the unconscious girl down to the ground. There was no other choice but to set up camp. Sora was laid on a patch of comfy looking grass as Gaara's sand dispersed around the area to detect intruders with his Sand Sensing abilities. Were any of the grains disturbed during their rest, he would immediately be informed of the individual's location and if need be, annihilate them.

Gaara set up a fire. He unraveled his storage scroll, picking out a dinner to eat. He laid his soup over the fire to heat up. The aroma of roasting, snake soup wafted through the air and Sora stirred.

"…Aika?" She asked the air groggily. She tried to sit up, in search of one of her favorite foods. However, the protesting muscles refused it. "Ow…"

Mystified as to what was happening, Gaara watched her tired struggle. Sora attempted to lift herself up from the ground two more times before giving up, falling back to her bed of grass in defeat.

"Never mind," she sighed, curling up to sleep. "Save some for me…later."

Silence as Gaara waited for more movement. Sora's deep breaths assured the spectator that she was once again asleep. It took a few moments for what happened to sink in, but when it did, a resistant Gaara smiled.

It looked almost painful but the amused expression wouldn't falter. In fact, once Gaara grasped that he was in a forest with no one else around but the sleeping Sora, it escalated to a deep, rich chuckle. The opulent sound lasted only a few brief moments before jade eyes assessed the slumbering girl with new awareness.

How utterly amusing this girl was. Her determination could send Naruto running for his money. She was an insolent and prideful creature. They were characteristics Gaara found distasteful but they fuelled her willpower, which he thought commendable enough to counteract. She also seemed to care for others or at least, their diet. Then there was the act that had just occurred and it was the first time Gaara thought something… adorable. Truly, the word made him cringe but he was not one to run from actuality.

Sora had sparked the Kazekage's interest, and because of this, was now in a rather dangerous situation.


	4. The Longest Day Part 1

Sora awoke to what she could only describe as bliss.

There was a wonderfully comfortable and plush blanket around her form and she never remembered her sleeping bag being so perfect, or smelling so good. There were two fragrances; one she immediately recognized as snake soup and her mouth watered in reaction. The other was a scent Sora felt like she'd smelled before, but couldn't quite put a finger on where. There were traces of coffee, ink and sand mixed together as well as something…masculine. Sora took a deep breath, filling her lungs and let out a pleasant sigh.

Her eyes cracked open and refocused on her surroundings. There was a white bowl of snake soup an arm reach away. Who had put this marvelous dish beside her? It was more than likely the Kazekage and though she did wonder why, didn't question it for long. Food was food and she sensed no poison. Plus, she didn't have dinner or in between snacks yesterday and was famished. Sora attempted to sit up to eat.

Bad idea.

Instantly, aching sores racked every muscle she knew. Sora froze in place, not even daring to move.

Why was she hurting so badly?

And then she remembered the marathon of hell.

Gods, she should've known.

And at the time, she did. Sora was aware that if she didn't stop soon, there would be hell to pay later (which she was paying now) but she was a medic nin that could heal the sores. No biggie. Except, she had underestimated the labor and without even knowing it, had collapsed.

It was a stupid decision and humiliating. The Kazekage had taken care if _her_, when _she_ should be taking care of _him_. Sigh.

Kazekage: 2 Sora: 1

It sucked. It really did.

Now was not the time to be wallowing in self-pity though. Sora checked her chakra reserves that were now close to full (rarely were they ever so low like yesterday), and sent them to each muscle, ridding the lactose in her muscles by increasing the rate of fermentation.

It took awhile but once done, Sora tested out her movements and was glad to see that they were now fine. And now, for the snake soup.

With uncharacteristic eager, Sora flung the blanket off her person and began to drink the soup. Oh, it was _so_ good. It wasn't enough to satiate her hunger and she got out her summoning scroll, picking out a container to eat. It was onigiri.

Sora looked at the marvelous sleeping bag and realized with a tilt of her head, it was not hers. Judging from the Suna emblem sewed unto a corner, it was the Kazekage's. Speaking of whom, she hadn't sensed his chakra since awakening. If she had his sleeping bag, where did he sleep? Where was he?

As if being called, Gaara dropped down from a high tree branch and landed with grace, about 50 yards away from Sora. He walked his way over, assessing her condition and was satisfied to see that she was back to normal stature and eating.

By the time he reached her, Sora was halfway finished her food. Her mouth was full and Gaara took the opportunity to inform her.

"There are 4 missing nins," he said coolly, "357 yards east, heading in this direction."

Sora swallowed the food to rid the lump in her throat. He didn't look bothered by it at all. Gaara thought them more an inconvenience rather than a threat. She should've been comforted by his confidence but whether or not she could fight them wasn't the problem; it was the risk of blood.

They wouldn't escape or avoid them, even if they could. If they were missing-nins, they were in the Bingo Books and if they were in the Bingo Books, no dignified Kage would let them go alive. The Kazekage was a very dignified Kage.

_Well, shit._

Sora disregarded the rest of her food and put the container back on the scroll, rolling it up and setting it in her holster. She sat up from her seat. "I'll do it."

Gaara crossed his arms and tilted his chin slightly upwards in a dominant fashion. "It's unnecessary. I will be quicker in their deaths."

Sora knew exactly what jutsu he'd use: the Sand Waterfall Funeral. He'd catch the opponents with his sand and then crush them with it. Blood would go spewing and just the idea of it made her nauseous. She _really _couldn't have that.

"I'm not going to put you in harm's way, no matter how slight the chance," was her comeback. A weak one, but it was all she could think of at the moment. "I don't care what you say, I'm fulfilling my duty and doing it _alone_."

Gaara didn't understand why she was being obstinate or why she wasn't the least bit intimidated by his glare. She would only be putting herself at risk; 4 missing-nins all at once is a problematic for any shinobi. Overnight, he had used his Sand Sensing technique and when it notified him of the intruders, used his Third Eye for an assessment. The nins weren't high class but they would be saving time if he merely killed them; catch and kill. It was simple and quick. He also doubted her lame excuse; she too saw the practicality of it. There was something else. Jade eyes narrowed, intensifying the glare but she remained unmoving.

Hm. He supposed he could entertain the proposition; they'd die either way. Gaara would also see her fight and curiosity domineered the final decision.

He turned away from her, the 4 chakra signatures coming closer. "Hn."

Sora was relieved and let her muscles relax. She sensed their enemies approaching and stepped forward, ready for the challenge of 4 missing-nins all at once. It wasn't the worst circumstances she'd been under but there wasn't a Kazekage analyzing her fighting style during such times.

Sora reached into her pockets and pulled out 4 kunai's per hand, each handle wedged between her fingers. She decided to show off a little bit.

Before she bolted deeper into the forest to face the opponents, Sora looked to Gaara and said, rather sheepishly, "Thanks…for the soup and sleeping bag."

Gaara inwardly grinned at the sudden coyness. He couldn't resist teasing her. "I also caught and carried you."

Midnight eyes glared. "Yeah. Thanks for that too," and she muttered something under her breath that sounded conspicuously like 'jerk face'. His inner grin only grew.

Sora ignored the Kazekage who seemed to be emitting waves of amusement and focused on east.

_4 man cell means they'll more than likely be in pairs for their strongest jutsus. If their jutsu's are in pairs, find who works with whom and kill one from each duo. They'll be prepared for such situations but it'll hinder their strategy. From then on, it's kill based on observed personal weaknesses._

There.

She threw a kunai in the direction of the closest chakra signature and it depleted.

_1 down, 3 to go._

Sora shot chakra to her feet and ran towards the other three. The quickly noticed and dispersed.

_Fucking idiots._

Were these guys seriously in the Bingo Books? They made it clear who worked best with whom by separating in a pair and leaving another solo. They went in opposite directions, too. If she killed one from the pair, the two remaining members would be too far apart to join. They were making themselves vulnerable so obviously she'd go after the pair.

Or the single had something important and the pair was trying to distract her.

Maybe they weren't so dumb.

Sora went after the individual and smirked when she felt the two chakra signatures stop in their tracks and change direction, heading at an even faster pace towards her than when they dispersed. So she'd been right.

Thank goodness, too. If she'd been wrong, she'd have to run all the way back in the opposite direction after defeating the single one, and would've been sent on a _very _tiring chase. This way, they were all together and she'd finish the job all at once.

As Sora was closing the distance between her and the one in front of her, she left explosives for the pair behind. Though they had taken neither down, they served their purpose; the two had suffered damage and there was more space between them and her.

The nin she was chasing stopped, finally facing her in battle.

Good. They knew trying to escape was useless.

Sora made a shadow clone to fight her pursuers and hid her chakra to sneak up on the other nin.

Her target was a beefy man with a really long brown beard. He was waiting for her and during the time she observed him, she caught sight of the bright red urn he was holding. She'd have to retrieve whatever it was.

She threw a kunai and by angling his head away, dodged the weapon and it landed on the tree behind him. But then saw the explosive tag attached. Boom.

The man jumped to avoid the full impact, but his back still suffered damage and the red urn went flying. He didn't notice until the object hit a tree, making a loud thud. Sora noted that he was slow in reacting. She wasn't.

After several hand signs, a geyser of mud rocketed from his mouth and in her direction. She ran from tree to tree and it followed behind, breaking trees and covering the forest with mud.

He'd run out soon enough and when he did, Sora was right behind him, finishing her hand signs.

_Fire Release: Great Fireball_

He heard her massive inhalation of air and before he could jump out of the way, was engulfed in a burning inferno. Sora stopped when his body fell to the ground, the corpse now feeding the fire jutsu.

Perfect timing. Her clone just disappeared and all of its memories came to her.

The pair consisted of twin girls, both with bright blue hair. They used earth jutsu like her previous opponent. Their method was to have one use long range jutsu (the one she named Thing 1) to lead the enemy into a direction where the other was hiding (Thing 2), and that one would use close combat to annihilate. As anticipated, they had suffered damage from her explosions.

They were close.

Sora was more than ready and knowing the Kazekage was watching fuelled her resolution. She'd be done in 5 minutes.

The kunoichi reloaded on kunais and shot them in the nins approaching direction. They were all dodged and then Thing 2's chakra signature disappeared into hiding. The ground beneath her feet rumbled and cracked. The pieces of rock shot upwards and as Sora elusively dodged them, a tuft of bright blue hair was seen underneath.

There was then a fist heading her way.

She blocked with an arm, bringing in her own kick to Thing 2's side but it was grabbed and Sora used the momentum by jumping with the remaining leg. Mid-air, her heel crashed down unto the blue head. The girl turned to a puff of smoke.

There was a harsh blow to her back and Sora suffered the full impact. She spun around before another hit could be taken and was able to prevent the succeeding elbow blow to her head.

They were a mess of hits and blows but Sora had the edge. She didn't have much practice in taijutsu because they almost always resulted in blood but she was elusive and caught the girl's movements clearly enough. The problem was the other nin.

Just about when Sora was able to land a knockout, Thing 1 used some Earth jutsu to distract and separate them.

She needed to get rid of that one first but whenever she backed away, Thing 2 in front of her would bring Sora back in. The only choice was to defeat the one in front of her first whilst avoiding attacks from the other. It was risky and she barely managed to escape flying kunai's by the skin of her teeth.

Finally, Thing 2 had a small enough opening that it was undetected by the partner and Sora managed to get a clean hit to the side of her blue head. She fell and before she could fall to the ground, Sora's knee came up to catch her body and struck her upwards into the sky. She flew like Team Rocket.

Sora whipped 180 to find Thing 1 whose chakra was hidden for a while and if she had the time to, she would've screamed. Several inches from her face was Thing 1 but her face was of downright, pure horror. Her body was captivated by sand and during the instant their eyes met and Sora scarcely registered who she was…it happened. The sand crushed her.

Blood. Blood everywhere.

She felt it splatter like a slap across her face and her clothes. It was disturbingly warm; almost hot.

Sora couldn't think or breathe. She could only stare at the place where the girl once was, where the sand now collapsed back to the ground and slithered back to it's master; Gaara, who's raised arm was falling back to his side.

He saw her but she didn't see him. She just saw red.

It was fucking _everywhere._

* * *

Gaara followed Sora to watch her battle and observed from the sidelines. He was impressed. Before the battle truly even started, Sora had taken one nin down with her first move. Her level of accuracy was faultless. She was also strategic and cunning. At first he wondered why she was going after the single one but when the pair followed, he understood and praised her intelligence. As the battle prolonged, Gaara noted her different skills. She used katon and medic jutsu, a sensor type and performed taijutsu. She was proficient in her abilities and they were all formidable ones.

At the very end, when the 2nd last enemy flew to the heavens, the remaining nin had taken that opportunity of blindness to attack from behind with poisoned kunai in hand. She would've succeeded too, were it not for his interference. His sand shot out, imprisoned and immobilized her. Gaara considered waiting for Sora to be out of the way so she wouldn't get caught up in the mess of blood but then his sand found something. The girl was covered in explosive tags, ready to ignite. He did not hesitate in clutching his upraised hand and only regretted that Sora chose that time to turn around.

When all the enemies were defeated, he expected her to wipe off the blood and scold him for ruining her clothes. He didn't know why she stood there, frozen in time. Her eyes were still wide, but rather than surprise it was horror. They stood watching each other for who knows how long and then from behind black curtains, he saw her eyes become tainted with a new color.

His first reaction was denial.

It wasn't possible. This was impossible. Except it was still happening.

Gaara watched as those midnight blue eyes progressively swirled with a bright red and then 3 black tomoes circled into place.

Gaara was just as shocked as the Sharingan user.

* * *

Suddenly, everything became clear. It wasn't a put your glasses on kind of clear, it was an 'I can see every bug and vein on every leaf within a mile radius' kind of clear. For a second, she forgot about the blood covering her head to toe; it was like seeing the world for the first time and it was incredibly beautiful.

Especially the man in front of her.

Sora never noticed how stunning the Kazekage was and could see the reason why the entire female population in Suna were throwing themselves in all directions for his attention. He had the prettiest eyes.

But they were wide in shock. Why?

And then she remembered the blood.

_Blood…?_ Her gaze fell from the handsome man to her stained hands.

Escape lasted only a second.

Sora's heartbeat was erratic, and she was hyperventilating.

_Where's the fucking _air_?!_

Her chest was hurting, constricting, stabbed, torn. Her red and white hands grabbed at it through her clothes, but there was no weapon sticking out.

Her gasps were on the brink of screams.

Tremors ran through her bones. She lost balance, and her back hit a tree. There, her knees gave way and she slid down to the ground. It didn't feel like there was a ground. The world was detached, unreal. Her head whirled and she was going to throw up.

Cold sweat broke out and everything was extremely cold; maybe that's why she was shaking so hard. She curled into a ball, gathering all the warmth she could but it didn't help. Her blood was frozen in ice.

_I'm losing control. I can't even breathe. I'm going crazy. I'm dying; I have to be. All this blood. All this fucking _blood_._

"Sora."

She didn't hear it.

"_Sora._"

The girl didn't even notice someone was standing right in front of her. When she saw the black pair of nin shoes enter her vision, she looked up and the Kazekage was towering over her. He crouched slowly, until they were eye level.

His eyes were so pretty.

"Be still." He said it like an order, but still wanted some form of consensus. It felt like someone was choking her and an inferno in her throat, but Sora managed a pathetic whimper.

It was verification enough. Gaara's arms maneuvered their way through the entanglement she made herself. Once he had a firm enough hold, he stood and carried her. An alabaster hand clutched at his clothes for dear life.

When he looked down, she was fast asleep.


	5. The Longest Day Part 2

As Gaara ran through the forest, his Third Eye searching for somewhere to wash her, he pondered about his discoveries.

An Uchiha.

Surely, hell would break loose. As Kazekage, he was obligated to inform the Hokage of this event. As Hokage, Tsunadae would have to tell Team 7, a.k.a. the Sasuke Retrieval Team. Gaara had no doubt that they would use Sora as means to lure Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha.

Jade eyes hadn't left the face of the sleeping girl in his arms. The kunoichi would be used as a tool and as Kazekage, he would have to surrender her over to Konoha, should the Hokage ask for her. The Uchiha clan belonged to the Hidden Leaf and if he refused to give the girl, Naruto would be angered. His hands were tied.

As if he wasn't already livid enough. Not only had the Fates thrown him in this situation, but the girl had also deceived him. There had been an Uchiha under his nose. She had come into _his_ office, went on missions with _his_ shinobi and tried to be recruited to _his_ ANBU. There had been bountiful opportunities for disaster to strike. Which led to his next thought.

What was her aim? She could be associated with the other Uchiha's and the Five Nations knew what wonderful people the brothers were. Still, there was something off.

Why hadn't there been an attack? The Julius family was loyal and wouldn't endanger Suna. The girl could have been a proficient actress, but from such a young age? There were too many holes. They'd have to be filled with an interrogation.

The pair arrived at a river and the Kazekage paused for a moment. He frowned. Should he wake her while she still soaked blood or rinse her himself? The answer was obvious. He'd throw her in.

Gaara frowned at himself for such a childish thought. Frivolous emotions such as anger had to be controlled. The Kazekage definitely had control.

He began to undress the girl, peeling off the blood soaked clothing that clung to her frame. Thank gods the liquid hadn't seeped through enough to reach her undergarments. That would've been torturous.

Gaara took off his coat and black shirt underneath to avoid the clothing getting wet. He sat down and laid Sora across his lap, her head dipping low enough that only her hair was underwater. Gaara leaned over to run his fingers through the inky tresses. Her faint breaths swept over his bare chest.

The Kazekage didn't feel it; his attention was elsewhere, like the clear, colorless water turning darker.

For a moment, the redhead forgot his rage, replaced with a new emotion. Two in one day- this was an all-time record.

It had been a very long time since he last felt this much guilt. The girl had a phobia of blood and he had exploded a body mere inches from her face. She hadn't even screamed or cried. Instead, she suffered her full-scale panic attack in silence against a tree. That, he knew, wasn't fake.

It was no wonder she persistently refused ANBU. He was astonished Sora even made it through being jonin.

He supposed it wasn't the first time he'd met a peculiar nin like her. There was Matsuri, who was afraid of weapons. He'd taught her to use the johyo and she eventually overcame the phobia.

Sora had made it all the way to her prestige rank with the fear. The Kazekage had respect for her courage and ambition to be a shinobi.

The water from her hair cleansed away all the blood and so he started working on her skin. Wet thumbs rubbed at the dried blood on her face, uncovering the creamy skin underneath.

This was the first time he had ever touched her. She was soft.

It was also the first time Gaara had fully seen her. Her black hair was slicked back with water to reveal the angelic face for all to see; there was nothing to hide her body but the scanty underwear.

It was mortifying.

What was worse was that his eyes couldn't be stopped from wandering.

Since their first meeting, the Kazekage thought she needed a haircut; the black tresses hindered her vision and as a shinobi, that was lethal. However, it didn't seem to deter her performance so he never ordered it. Whenever she came into his office, she never changed the style and he couldn't help but wonder why. Passing it off as some hairstyle preference, he never bothered with it again. Now he knew.

Sora was sinfully beautiful. Her complexion was flawless and oval face symmetrical. Her slender nose curved adorably and her lips were a light shade of berry that was full, feminine and alluring. She had high and prominent cheekbones, perfectly elegant eyebrows and her eyes were framed with long eyelashes that curved towards the sky. Though her eyes were closed, he could remember the deep blue hidden underneath the lids. They had a certain, indefinable spark to them and it was captivating. They were hypnotizing and sensual, with a touch of mischief.

What else did he fail to notice?

Everything, it seemed. Such as her smooth, column neck or the way her shoulders dipped so elegantly and her just as graceful fingers that were slightly calloused from handling weapons regularly. Sora wasn't bountiful in the chest but Gaara imagined they'd fit perfectly in his hands.

His left eye twitched, quickly diverting further down. She had a tiny waist that flared to hips. Her long, creamy legs exposed lean muscles and quickness. Once they reached her tiny feet, his eyes strayed upwards again, looking for anything else he could've missed. Gaara was indulging in the sight of her and always appreciated beautiful things. Jade eyes stopped at her bellybutton, and for some reason, found the innie quite cute. There was a small freckle beside it, which was equally adorable. However, it lead to him straying to the two lines that led downwards…

And Gaara stopped himself before he saw something he would never be unable to forget.

With new concentration, he washed the rest of the blood off, leaving only a gleaming ivory. Pleased with his work, the redhead reached his fingers into the water to rinse them. All of a sudden, he was attacked.

* * *

If Sora thought this morning was a good way to wake up, this was _great_.

At first, it wasn't so well because she was cold. It felt like her entire body was dumped in a river (which wasn't too far from the truth) but in some areas, she was warm. There was also that alluring scent she had smelled earlier this morning of coffee, ink and desert. Her eyes fluttered open, and in front of her was skin.

The skin of a sculpted, bare chest.

And she had a good idea as to whose it was.

At first, she was stunned frozen. Sora was fully conscious and alert of the way her body was touching Gaara's and of his touching hers. They were subtle, fluttering touches but it was skin on skin. She felt hot. _Way_ too hot.

Like she needed to shed some clothes but it seemed someone had done that for her already. Dear gods, she was in her underwear.

Immediately, her hands pushed on Gaara's chest with such force that he was knocked flat unto his back. Instinctively, he had his sand poised to attack and was about to give the signal to Sand Coffin-

"Perv! What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing_?!"

Gaara blinked wide eyes.

Sora was standing, one hand clenched at her side and another pointing an accusatory finger at the boy whose hair was the same color as her face.

All previous thought of threat ceased. The Kazekage had never been called a pervert before and, opposed the notion. He sat up on his elbows, frowning. "I was cleaning the blood off." Underlying his words was a sarcastic 'You're welcome'.

Sora was taken aback. Her hand gradually lowered. She relayed her memories and in no time at all, remembered the incident.

_Ah._

For one second she was fuming and in the next, shame crushed her.

Not only had she insulted the person who had been helping her, but the Kazekage had also seen her in…_that_ state; her weakest state.

Sora waved goodbye to her dignity.

Sheepishly, midnight eyes peeked through to regard the irritated jade. This…was extremely uncomfortable. She'd rather be lying on a bed of nails than this.

A hand rubbed the upper arm of the other for self-encouragement and her chin was tilted downwards, not at Gaara. It was the generic vision of shy uneasiness. Telling herself to get it over with, Sora looked Gaara in the eye and tersely said, "I'm sorry. Thanks for…helping."

Her out of character coyness had the redhead suspicious. Then he remembered something about falseness and that led to him recalling his previous objective.

On command, sand wrapped around Sora's wrists and ankles, binding her to the ground like chains.

"What the-"

Sand covered her mouth as well. Gaara didn't want her talking; he wanted her suffering.

The sand tightened enough to bruise.

He stood from the ground, taking several strides towards the girl until he was but a foot away. He was rather surprised; Sora was scowling. She didn't seem to be suffering any symptoms of fear…physically.

If there were one thing Gaara was best at besides being Kazekage, it would be intimidation. A good portion of his life consisted of him satiating Shukaku's sadistic crazes, and along the way, Gaara made grown, shinobi men cry. They cried _a lot_. Interrogating a girl who had just recovered from a traumatizing experience was virtually a joke.

Gaara set his eyes into the infamous look that made blood freeze. He crossed his bare arms, and steel ran in his voice. "You best have a valid explanation, Uchiha."

He watched as her glare deadpanned, and her head tried to tilt but his sand prevented the action.

The grains dripped from her mouth and unto the ground. He was allowing her to speak but it took minutes before Sora said anything. What she said was not what he had expected.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

His arms tightened.

The encasing sand constricted enough that the slightest pressure would break her arms and legs. Sora gritted her teeth, fighting back her cry of pain.

"No," Gaara said, the foreboding calm in his appearance cracking, "I am not. You, who has been operating incognito and currently attempting treason against I, could be."

Sora knew better than to struggle against the sand. Her voice was as strained as her appearance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

It was the typical answer. This was the second time she refused to give him information and the Kazekage was not a patient person.

Sora saw the aggravated gleam in his eyes and before he could act on it, said, "I am not lying. I want an explanation as to what the fuck is happening."

Jade eyes narrowed and she could feel the pressure squeezing her insides. However, Sora's expression didn't show any fault.

"Earlier," he stated, "You possessed the Sharingan."

Sora's cut off body circulation was turning parts of her blue, she was being examined with the menacing, calculative eyes of Gaara no Sabaku that was used explicitly for enemies and was being interrogated by him for god knows what reason. She still managed to look at him like he'd grown a second head.

"The…Sharingan," she echoed.

Gaara didn't bother to answer.

The kunoichi let that sink in for a bit. She knew what it was: the lethal doujutsu, blood limit to the Uchiha clan. A clan Gaara thought she was associated with for unknown reasons. She sincerely worried that he'd finally lost it.

Great. She was alone in the woods with an angry mad man. Hm. It wasn't the worst circumstances she'd been under. But then again, this was a Kage.

For a moment, Sora considered the insane idea of her having the Sharingan. If she was going to die, she might as well try to find out why she was being killed by the hands of the Fifth. The redhead was intelligent and practical; his accusation had to have some merit.

The Sharingan.

A.K.A. The Copy Wheel Eyes.

Gives the user exceptional perception and clarity, allowing them to detect even the minutest of details.

Her stomach dropped. Wasn't that what she experienced? Seeing every vein of every leaf, seeing the world anew. It had to be a mistake.

"It's a mistake."

There was a pause filled with dread and Sora already knew what he would say. "No." The terrible word still had her flinch. "It certainly is not."

But then that would mean…

"You're wrong." He had to be. _I can't be- it couldn't have been- it had to be_-

"I know what I saw, Uchiha."

She couldn't look at him anymore, preferring anywhere else. The earth ground darkened with falling tears. They fell like the puzzle pieces in her head, all coming into place.

Somehow, she knew he was right. The clarity of the Sharingan, her katon jutsus, and distinguishable physical features associated with the clan, the massacre and her unknown family…

"But," she whimpered, believing the plea would make it impossible. "They're dead."

Gaara didn't respond because she was talking to herself. His sand loosened, and Sora made no attempt to regain balance. The entire world was off, and she was on her knees with an air of defeat.

Sora had hoped. As a child, she always believed that her family would find her somehow. She held family in high regards; it was always something she thought was very important. Even if they weren't with her right now, they were somewhere. Until they returned, the Julius was her family and she would patiently wait.

They never came and they never would.

"This is so fucked," she said between sob hitches. Sora was curled into a ball, knees to her chest, head down and arms wrapped around her crumbling form.

Sora could count the times she cried on one hand, on one finger. The incident when Katou's blood was on her was the first and last time the emotional stress was too much for her to handle. She had seen how it disheartened Katou the next few days. Blaming herself, Sora swore that never again would she cry in front of someone.

She had held strong until this moment.

"How did you not know?"

She'd forgotten Gaara was here. Couldn't he just leave her be? All she wanted to do was suffer alone. Answering would be the quickest way to it. "I don't remember anything before I was 8," she mumbled. "The Julius family found me on the streets."

There was a tense silence and Sora ignored everything that existed but then pain inside.

* * *

If Gaara thought he felt guilty before, this was equivalent to kicking puppies all day.

Dear god, she hadn't even _known_.

The Sharingan was mature, signified by the three tomoes. The likelihood that she would have such an advanced doujutsu by the age of 8 was near miraculous. He hadn't taken into consideration her knowledge from his haze of fury; the chances she didn't were impossible. Today made him rethink what could be possible.

Gaara no Sabaku prided himself on his superior intelligence. If he wanted something, he could think of a way to get it and eventually, would achieve this goal. He had a vast amount of knowledge from having read volumes upon volumes of scrolls from the Kazekage library and from the mountain of assignments laid on his desk everyday. Not a single word from any of this gathered information could help him in this situation and his genius was nonplussed. He felt like the biggest idiot in all the Five Nations.

The next action towards what he should do or say to the Uchiha crying in a ball in front of him could not be deliberated. It was a most awkward situation.

As ridiculous as it was, all he could derive from this predicament was that he had made the girl cry. It was such a meager thought among all this mess of tragedy but one that troubled him most, nonetheless.

It was a strange enough idea that an Uchiha would be crying, but it was because _Sora_ was crying that made him even more mortified. He had to do something.

Gaara, in lack of anything better to say, said, "Don't cry."

Bad idea.

* * *

"Don't cry."

Sora tensed. She then shot up from her ball state, her right fist directed at the Kage. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do since he suspected her of treason but it was the rage. She needed an outlet. She needed release.

The Uchiha barely remarked that his sand hadn't shot up in defense; Gaara had caught her fist. Damn bastard probably thought she wasn't of any danger. She was weak. She was pathetic. She was furious at him.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do, Kazekage," she shouted, brimming on a scream. "My fucking family was massacred and the one survivor is a rouge nin! I have no memories to remember them by and you just tried to kill me for treason. If I'm not supposed to cry, what do I do? Tell me," and her voice fell to a whimper, a plea. "Tell me, what am I supposed to do?"

The arm of her attack slacked, and Gaara clenched his hand around hers to keep it from falling away. Tears rushed down her face once more, the adrenaline of rage dissipating. The misery was too great to be ignored for long.

Sora felt empty and needed something warm. If only Katou were here. The boy was practically the Sun and if he knew she was crying, he'd come running. But he wasn't here and all she had was the cold iceberg named Gaara no Sabaku.

Then, he wasn't as cold as she'd thought because just then, he made her heart melt the slightest.

At first, Sora flinched as the hand that caught her right fist moved. Would he hurt her? At this point, she didn't care. Thus, she allowed it.

Then the feeling of his fingers moving between hers did a strange thing to her body and it managed to distract her from the grief. Watered midnight eyes looked to him curiously. Despite the gesture meant for comfort, his expression was blank as usual and he didn't say anything.

Thinking she imagined it, Sora glanced down to the entwined hands between them. No, he really was holding her hand.

Why?

It was unlike him to initiate anything of this sort, especially after what just happened. He had threatened her, practically crushed her and – her eyes widened. It dawned on Sora that this was his form of an apology.

And it was…nice.

Some of the burden in her heart was lifted, replaced by the warmth she'd been longing. Tentatively, Sora settled her fingers to reciprocate the gesture and found that her muscles relaxed as she did.

Gaara let Sora regain her composure, watching as the tears stopped, her breathing converted back to normal and the rest of her eased.

He didn't know how long they'd stood there. It could've been minutes, could've been hours. No matter how much time was spent, it wasn't enough. Sora's right hand eventually slipped from his left and Gaara made a conscious effort not to stop her.

"We should get going," she said in a small voice.

The moment was over and Gaara nodded.


End file.
